WWE RAW!
by LilNate03
Summary: Coming soon! In my story WWE will be a little different from what WWE is portraying their Superstars and Lady Superstars. You will see the likes of Roman Reigns, John Cena, Dean Ambrose, The New Day, Ryback, The Bella Twins, Charlotte, Paige, Sasha Banks and so much more along with the WZW Superstars and Divas debut on the main rosters.
1. Chapter 1

**WWE Raw!**

 **A/N: Hey WWE FANS! ATTENTION! Since WZW: Sunday Night Heat been such of success! I will do a story for the WWE Raw for the main rosters along with NXT Superstars who been debuted on the main roster this week episode of Monday Night Raw.**

 **Also, four WZW Superstars and four WZW Divas will debut on the main roster as well.**

 **You guys decide which WZW Superstars and Divas should debut on the Main roster. Make sure you review your vote on this story along with "WZW: Sunday Night Heat!" story.**

 ** _(Caution, you can only vote two WZW Superstars and two WZW Divas)_**

 **WZW Superstars:**

A.)Troy Mercer

B.) Chris War

C.) Valor Wallace

D.) Si-Ray

E.) Kevin Joe

F.)

G.) Zack & Jacob Jones

H.) Sam Shields

I.) Wolfgang

 **WZW Divas:**

1.) Honour Wallace

2.) Kaya

3.) The J Twins(Ricki & Hailee J)

4.) India

5.) Blake & Danger

6.) Crystal

7.) Daria Kirchthaler

 **You decide who work so hard to get to the main roster! The story will continue very soon maybe in Next Month or June! See Ya guys! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

WWE Monday Night RAW!

a/n: Hey Everyone! The moment that you guys was waiting for is finally here! WWE RAW is here! There will be a lot of opportunity and changes going in the WWE that should happened on WWE RAW live TV but, I love the changes that were made for the males and females athlete WWE Superstars thanks to Shane McMahon!

 **"Tonight Is The Tonight" CFO$**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **4/11/2016 live taping.**

The camera was zoom out in a angle as it was showing all the crowd in the stadium who are here to watch Monday Night Raw!

" Welcome to Monday Night Raw!" yelled Michael Cole.

 **Here Comes the Money-Naughty by Nature**

The crowed was very hype as they were excited about seeing Shane McMahon here in Monday Night Raw. Shane came out wearing his navy blue vest with a nice white dressy shirt underneath it with blue diem jean and a pair of solid white Nike Jordans. Shane was walking out like a pimp as he doing his crazy running dance on stage as he entertain the audience.

" Everyone please welcome Shane McMahon!" Lillian Garcia announced.

" Sixteen thousands and nine-hundred WWE fans are here in the Staples of Los Angeles tonight." said Michael Cole. " Bringing that man...Shane McMahon back in charge. We want to show you why Shane is in charge after weeks in the WWE. Due to the overwhelming social media support, Shane McMahon will once again to be control of #RAW tonight!" Michael read the WWE breaking on twitter.

" What an honor to have Shane McMahon run Raw again tonight. I'm not exactly sure if it's a good idea." said JBL. " But, we shall see."

" It's a great idea! What are you talking about?" Jerry The King Lawyer said.

Shane McMahon is inside the ring as he doing his crazy running dance in the ring. Shane hold the microphone as he started talking. " What's up Los Angeles!" the crowed went nuts as they was cheering so loud for Shane McMahon.

" Man it feels good to be out here!" says Shane as the crowed chanted Shane -O-Mac!

" You know my dad let me run Monday night Raw for his own personal amusement. Well he must be pretty amuse because I'm back tonight!" says Shane McMahon as the crowed cheer for him. " I wouldn't done this if it wasn't for the support of you guys. That's why I'm here so thank you very much! So, let's keep rolling about last week, there are new Superstars, new opportunity and fresh match up. And more to come!"

The crowed cheered so loud as they was happy for the changes in the WWE.

" Tonight we are gonna start off Natayla as she gonna challenge The Women's Champion, Charlotte for the Women's Title. That's what's gonna happened tonight." The crowd was cheering so loud as they was excited about the Women's match coming up. " We will also have a Tag Team Tournament for the World Tag Team Championship against The New Day and that begins tonight! Also congratulation to The Phenomenal One because he won the fatal four way as he will take on The World Heavyweight Champion, Roman Reigns. Amazing opportunity going on in the WWE so, we going to see the WZW Superstar, Sam Shields make his day view as he gets his opportunity!"

The crowed cheered so loud as they couldn't wait to see Sam Shields!

" Sam Shields will compete in this ring against The Phenomenal One, AJ Styles." Shane McMahon makes announcement which the crowed got really excited about it. " If Sam Shields win...It would be Sam Shields vs AJ Styles vs Roman Reigns for The World Heavyweight Championship!

" These opportunity for Shane McMahon's watch!" says Michael Cole.

" This is huge!" JBL added.

Meanwhile, the white spotlight came on as Kevin Owens entrance came on.

 **"Fight" by CFO$**

The crowed was cheering so loud as they were excited about Kevin Owens. Kevin Owens came on stage as he was wearing his black tank top that say " KO Kevin Owens" in red writing with black shorts that has " Fight Owens Fight" on the side of his shorts and a pair of black wrestling boots.

" It's KO! Kevin Owens is here in WWE Raw!" JBL got excited.

" He doesn't look happy either." says Jerry The King Lawyer.

The music stops as Kevin Owens was getting ready to speak on the mic. " Shane, with a due respect. I think it's a good thing that tonight might be last night in charge because if you think that some newbie from the whacky WZW developmental brand, Sam Shields deserves that kind of opportunity. I think you knock some screw loose when you jump off that cell." Kevin Owens says. " Let's look at the fact that I'm defiantly getting screwed over!"

The crowed was going Oh! as they was liking what Kevin Owens has to say. Kevin Owens made it up to steel stairs and into the ring.

" You think you was screw over. Not according last week when it was you screw over to Sami Zayn." said Shane McMahon. " You know what and it's also you have opportunity. And last Monday, you lost the fatal four way and just a you lost at WrestleMania..." Kevin Owens interrupt Shane McMahon

" Hold the fuck up! Let me correct you right there...I didn't loose anything! I was rob by Sami Zayn at KO Mania, that's what I call it!" says Kevin Owens. " Just like I was rob on last Monday Night on Raw in fact that I didn't get pin at the #1 Contender match! So, It's just not fair! Shane, you wanna know what else is not fair? The fact that I have yet to receive my rematch for the Intercontinental championship and that's not fair!" The crowed boo Kevin Owens as he was still talking.

" I'm ready to fight! I demand my rematch for the Intercontinental title tonight!" says Kevin Owens which Shane McMahon nods his head.

" You demand it?" asks Shane.

" I do." Kevin Owens replies back.

" Well that's not how we run things tonight. This maybe be my last night but, you have to earn your way. So, I'll tell you what." said Shane as he walks up closer to Kevin Owens. " You can earn..You can earn your shot for the Intercontinental championship. You have to beat one guy to earn your shot! This guy is one of the best Superstars in the WZW, he have work very hard to get to where he is right now. So, the match between you and this gentleman will go on to take on The Miz for the Intercontinental Championship! And that man is The Psycho, Mr. NC-17...Chris War!" Shane McMahon announced Kevin Owens opponent as the crowed was cheering so loud for Chris War debut while Kevin Owens was in shock as he couldn't believe Chris War is here tonight.

" I deserve that rematch!" yelled Kevin Owens.

" You know what? Since he is ready, I'm ready, and you say your ready. Are you all ready?" Shane McMahon asks the crowed as the crowed was very hype to see this match up and cannot wait to see Chris War debut on WWE. " And it starts right now! Let's go!"

 **Here Comes the Money-Naughty by Nature**

" There you have it! We will see the WZW Superstar, Chris War debut on the main roster!" Michael Coe said.

Shane McMahon got out of the ring while Kevin Owens was still fussing at him because he have to face Chris War.

" You gotta do what the boss says." Jerry The King Lawyer says. " You got to earn it."

The lighting of the arena turned red as Chris War theme music came on.

 **circus for a psyco by skillet**

The crowed was cheering so loud as they couldn't believe that Chris War is finally here! Chris War came out on stage as the crowed got really hype to see him. Chris War has short blonde hair that is wet as he was wearing a grey V neck tank top that say " Mr. NC-17 of greatness!" in white writing that's available on the WWE Shop with blue diem jeans and a pair of black tennis shoes.

Chris War nods his head at his boss, Shane McMahon which Shane gave him respect as he walk back backstage while Chris War was walking down the ramp as he stare down at Kevin Owens with his grin and the scary look in his eyes.

" What an opportunity for Chris War as he making TV day view!" said Jerry The King Lawyer.

" Chris War vs Kevin Owens, the winner will be the #1 Contender for the Intercontinental Championship and it starts on Monday Night Raw!" Michael Cole announced.

**Commercial Break**


	3. Chapter 3

WWE Monday Night RAW!

a/n: Hey Everyone! The moment that you guys was waiting for is finally here! WWE RAW is here! There will be a lot of opportunity and changes going in the WWE that should happened on WWE RAW live TV but, I love the changes that were made for the males and females athlete WWE Superstars thanks to Shane McMahon!

 **"Tonight Is The Tonight" CFO$**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **4/11/2016 live taping.**

WWE Monday Night Raw is back on as the first match up between Chris War and Kevin Owens. Both guys were separated from the corner before the referee tells the time keeper to ring the bell.

" We are back live from Los Angeles in Monday Night Raw!" says Michael Cole. " Sixteen thousands nine-hundreds fans. Kevin Owens holding onto the ropes when Chris War is coming after him."

The bell ding three times as Chris War was running toward Kevin Owens while Kevin Owens had his body against the rope for rope break while the referee pushing Chris War back to give Kevin Owens some space.

" Come Kevin!" Chris War was using both his hands as a hand gesture while telling him to bring it. " Come get me!"

Kevin Owens raise up as he stare down at Chris War while talking smack to him. Kevin and Chris running toward each other as they grab each other hands until Kevin got behind Chris War while squeezing him really tight around his waist. Chris War got Kevin to release Kevin's hands around his waist as he got behind Kevin Owens and squeeze him around his waist for submission hold. Kevin Owens fell on the mat while Chris War grab Kevin by his left leg as he was going for a submission hold on him while sticking his tongue out. Kevin Owens finally got toward the ropes as he kick Chris War off of him while he got outside of the ring.

The crowed was cheering so loud for Chris War while Chris War was telling Kevin Owens to bring it.

" Come on Kevin! You think you so tough...Bring it on!" yelled Chris War.

Kevin Owens was talking smack outside the ring while the referee was telling Kevin Owens to get back in the ring as he counting.

Suddenly, the camera angle at the Intercontinental Champion, The Miz and his wife, Maryse was watching the match between Kevin Owens and Chris War backstage.

" And we have the Intercontinental Champion, The Miz and his wife, Maryse watching backstage." says Michael Cole. " Last time we saw Kevin Owens lost the Intercontinental title at WrestleMania at a ladder match as Zack Ryder became the Intercontinental Champion but, after WrestleMania...Zack Ryder lost the title against The Miz with the help of his wife, Maryse."

Kevin Owens got on top of the apron as he gets back in the ring. Kevin Owens and Chris War wrestle each other as Kevin Owens put Chris War into a headlock while talking smack toward Chris War.

" Who you think you are rookie! You are a nobody!" Kevin Owens yells at him.

Chris War finally broke out of the headlock as he reverse and flip Kevin Owens on the mat and into a headlock. The crowed was chanting Chris War, Kevin Owens raise up from his as he elbow Chris War directly in the gut three times and hit him directly in the back. Kevin Owens put Chris War back into a headlock as he was taking him to the ground.

" How about that psycho!" yelled Kevin Owens.

Chris War was fighting back as he was multiple punching Kevin Owens directly in the gut until Kevin Owens release him. Kevin Owens was going to clotheslam Chris War but Chris ran and hit the Lariat move on Kevin Owens as he hit the ground hard. Kevin Owens gets up as Chris War went for another Lariat. Chris War gets Kevin up as he was going for his finisher move, "The Psychopathic(Snap double underhook DDT" which the crowed got really excited.

Kevin Owens broke out of it before he puts the finisher move on him as he got outside of the ring and standing on the apron. Chris War was charging directly at Kevin as Kevin grab Chris's right shoulder and press it against the ropes as he jump off the apron which hurt Chris War right shoulder.

" And Kevin Owens goes after Chris's right shoulder." said Michael Cole.

Kevin Owens went back into as the aggressive Chris War went for amazing dropkick twice. Chris War lift Kevin Owens up in the air and suplex him in the middle of the ring. Chris goes for his other finisher move as he went for the AA.

The crowed went wild as Chris War put the AA on Kevin Owens. Chris War went for the pin as the referee counted in 1,2,3 and Chris War wins the match.

 **circus for a psyco by skillet**

" And your winner by pinfall, Chris War!" Lillian Garcia made announcement of the winner as the crowed was cheering so loud for Chris War.

Chris War couldn't believe it in his eyes that he is the #1 contender for the Intercontinental Championship as the referee help Chris War up to his feet and raise Chris War's hand for his victory.

" And Chris War wins on his dayview as he is the #1 contender for the Intercontinental Championship!" says JBL.

[Reply of the match between Kevin Owens and Chris War]

Chris War rolled out of the ring as he holding onto his right shoulder which hurt really bad. Chris War gave the fans high five which the crowed loves him.

The camera angle back toward at the Intercontinental Champion, The Miz and his wife, Maryse as they watch Chris War win his first match on his main roster debut as he is the # contender for the Intercontinental Championship.

The camera angle right back at Chris War who was standing on stage as he bow down to his loyal fans.

" What a hell of match!" says Jerry The King Lawler.

" You say it Jerry, coming up we will have a Women's Title match tonight as AJ Lee will go one on one with the champ, Charlotte. We will take you back about what happened last week on RAW.

[Recap on lastweek on Monday Night RAW]

A.J Lee: " I don't give a damn what your lastname is or what legacy of your family but, you will never be as great as I am. You might be a Flair but, I am AJ Lee, The Black Widow! And will like to challenge you for the Women's Championship!"

Charlotte: " Oh please A.J! You don't have the gut to take me out. Former Divas Champ which nobody cares about you crazy bitch! Whooo!"

A.J Lee grins at her as she attacks Charlotte in the ring and goes for the Black Widow(Octopus hold) submission as Charlotte hollered in pain as bunch of referees and Ric Flair broke it up and got Charlotte out of the ring with A.J Lee.

A.J Lee stick her tongue out with a smile on her face as she was acting crazy. A.J Lee pick up the Women's Title as she let Charlotte know that she is going for the title.

Backstage:

Charlotte is backstage with her father, Ric Flair as she is upset about what happened last week on Raw.

" I'm always the victim! First the entire Women's locker room ruin my entire title presentation and no dad it only been eight days since WrestleMania when I won the Women's Championship. I should be on legend like JBL. What has A.J Lee done to prove herself that she can face me?" Charlotte questioned her father, Ric Flair.

" I know, I'm disgusted! Who do A.J Lee thinks she is anyway?" asked Ric Flair. " That little psycho bitch!"

Suddenly, Out of nowhere of unexpected...Kharma as known as TNA "Awesome Kong" stands in front of Charlotte and her father, Ric Flair. Both Ric Flair and Charlotte were terrified of seeing Kharma back on the main roster.

Kharma stare down at The die-cut WWE logo in the center plate sits on a red background WWE Women's Championship with a smaller white strap. Kharma pat the women's belt as she take a good look of Charlotte with a laugh on her face and walks away from her.

To Be Continued...


End file.
